Verkehrte Welt
by chakochan
Summary: Zwei völlig verschiedende Mädchen, ein Elbenprinz und alle anderen Gefährten. Kann es denn noch chaotischer werden? [Chap 6, es wird romantisch]
1. Bücher die leuchten

Verkehrte Welt  
  
Kapitel 1 - Bücher die leuchten  
  
Der Himmel war wolkenlos und erstrahlte in den wunderschönsten Blautönen, die das Mädchen jemals gesehen hatte. Verträumt ließ sie sich in das weiche Gras zurückfallen und seufzte einmal laut, worauf sie die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Freundin auf sich zog, die gerade in einem Buch vertieft war. "Also Nîn, so kann ich mich doch überhaupt nicht konzentrieren....." Das Mädchen warf sich ihr schwarzgelocktes Haar über die Schulter und las weiter. Ihre haselnussbraunen Augen funkelten aufgeregt und ein vergnügtes Lächeln bildete sich auf ihren Lippen.  
  
"Sag mal Alicé, was liest du da überhaupt?" Nîn setzte sich auf und riss ihr das Buch aus der Hand.  
  
"Hey, sag mal spinnst du?" Wütend wollte sich Alicé ihr Buch zurück erobern, als das andere Mädchen aufsprang und ein paar Schritte zurück wich.  
  
"Aja, der Herr der Ringe....so..so sehr interessant...." Ihre Stimme nahm einen belustigen Ton an, was Alicé sofort auffiel.  
  
"Machst du dich etwa, über mich lustig?" Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen kroch auf ihre Freundin zu und zog an ihre hüftlangen hellbraunen Haaren, die spielerisch vom Wind umher getragen wurden. Einige Leute blieben stehen und sahen den beiden Mädchen amüsant zu. Denn nicht jeden Tag wurde ihnen im Park so ein lustiges Schauspiel angeboten.  
  
"Aua, du tust mir doch weh!" Nîn schlug wütend das Buch zu, holte damit aus und ließ es direkt auf Alicé Kopf nieder sausen. Das Mädchen schrie vor Schmerzen kurz auf und fuhr sich wütend über den Kopf. "Na toll, wegen dir habe ich jetzt eine Beule....." Nîn´s tiefgrüne Augen leuchteten amüsant auf und ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen.  
  
"Ach, komm schon sei nicht beleidigt...." Sofort tat Nîn ihr Benehmen leid, sie wusste doch, wie schnell ihre Freundin sauer wurde. "Du bekommst dein Buch auch wieder, hier..." Sie hockte sich zu ihrer Freundin hinunter und hielt ihr das Buch direkt unter die Nase. Beleidigt drehte sich Alicé weg und man konnte nur ein wütendes "Hmpf" vernehmen.  
  
"Ok, dann werfe ich das Buch eben weg...." Nîn war mit schnellen Schritten zum Weg gelaufen, der an die große grüne Wiese grenzte. Die beiden Freundinnen waren seit Frühlingsanfang jeden Tag hierher gekommen und faulenzten die meiste Zeit über. Wie immer hatte Alicé ihr Lieblingsbuch "Herr der Ringe" mit sich herum getragen, was gerade verdächtig fallend über den Mülleimer schwebte.  
  
"Nîn, wenn du das tust! Ist es mit unserer Freundschaft aus...." Auch Alicé war nun aufgesprungen und ging mit bedachten Schritten auf ihre Freundin zu.  
  
"Ach Ali, das meinst du doch nicht ernst." Die Augenlider ihrer Freundin zuckten verdächtig, sie hatte wieder ihren wunden Punkt getroffen. Wie abstossend Alicé diesen Spitznamen doch fand. Nur ihre beste Freundin durfte sie so nennen und tat dies einmal ein anderer, redete das Mädchen manchmal mehrere Tage mit dieser Person nicht.  
  
"Ok, du hast mich ja durchschaut, aber bitte, gib mir das Buch wieder...." Alicé sah ihre Freundin mit flehendem Blick an, was anscheinend seine Wirkung auch nicht verfehlte. Langsam zog Nîn das Buch wieder zurück und musste erstaunt blinzeln, als ein heller Lichtschein aus dem Buch ragte.  
  
"Sag mal Alice, seit wann leuchtet dein Buch denn so?" Verwundert schlug Nîn die erste Seite auf und ein glänzend weißer Lichtstrahl erfasste das Mädchen. Panisch schrie ihre Freundin auf und versuchte ihre Hand zu erfassen. Aber sie ging durch sie hindurch und auch sie wurde vom Licht erfasst. Danach wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen und sie fiel in die unendliche Dunkelheit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lautlos schlich der schöne junge Mann über die kleine Wiese, auf der ein kleiner schnarchender Zwerg anscheinend gerade sein Nickerchen machte. "Na warte Gimli, dich werde ich schon wach kriegen." Seine Stimme war ganz sanft, aber trotzdem war ein belustigter Ton unter ihr. Plötzlich horchte er auf und seine spitzen Ohren regten sich. Hatte da sein feines Gehör nicht etwas wahrgenommen? Es waren Stimmen, menschliche Stimmen, da war sich der Elb sicher. Der Wind wirbelte das lose Laub vom Waldboden auf und der Himmel nahm eine unangenehme düstere Farbe an.  
  
"Legolas?" Der Elb blickte verwundert hinunter und schmunzelte. Er hatte wirklich nicht mitbekommen, das sein Freund plötzlich wach geworden war.  
  
"Sei still Gimli, mein feines Gehör hatte so eben etwas wahrgenommen." Genervt verdrehte der Zwerg seine Augen und erhob sich schwerfällig. Gimli nahm seine Axt und schwang sie kämpferisch umher. "Sollten es ja paar Orks sein, werde ich es ihnen schon zeigen." Aber Legolas schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. Das war eindeutig eine Menschenstimme und sie klang sehr verzweifelt.  
  
"Los folg mir Gimli, wir werden heraus finden wer das ist....." Der Elb setzte sich blitzschnell in Bewegung, auch der Zwerg machte ein paar Schritte, stoppte dennoch sofort wieder.  
  
"Aber "lieber Herr Elb", sollten wir nicht nur ein bisschen jagen gehen und dann sofort, zu den anderen zurückkehren?" Gimli stemmte seine Axt gegen den Boden und beobachtete grinsend, wie Legolas wieder zwischen den Bäumen auftauchte. Der Zwerg hatte ja Recht. Eigentlich waren die beiden nur auf der Jagd, um was Essbares zu besorgen und schon morgen sollten sie in Bruchtal sein, um den beendeten Ringkrieg zu feiern. Aber die Stimme klang so verzweifelt, da konnte der anmutige Elb doch nicht einfach weghören.  
  
"Mach was du willst Gimli, ich werde trotzdem nach sehen. Es könnte ja jemand verletzt sein." Legolas verschwand wieder hinter den Bäumen, trotz aller Worte folgte Gimli seinen Freund murrend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Der Wind wirbelte stürmisch durch ihr schwarz gelocktes Haar und einzelne Tränen rannen ihren Wangen herunter. Verzweifelt versuchte sie den bewusstlosen Körper ihrer Freundin wach zu rütteln, aber Nîn regte sich einfach nicht. "Komm schon, das kannst du mir doch nicht an tun!" Und wieder purzelten Tränen aus ihren haselnussbraunen Augen. Erschrocken blickte sie auf, als sie ein lautes Grunzen hinter sich hörte. "Hallo, wer ist da?" Ihre Stimme zitterte etwas, denn Alicé hatte ungeheure Angst. Wo in alles in der Welt waren die beiden nur hingeraten? Das Mädchen widmete sich wieder Nîn zu, die schwer und stockend atmete. "Nein bitte nicht, komm schon......" Voller Verzweiflung sprang sie auf und drehte sich mehrmals um sich selbst, dabei rief sie: "Wenn mich jemand hört, bitte helft mir....meine Freundin...." Sie brach ab und sackte wieder zu Boden. 


	2. Spitze Öhrchen

So, habe nun endlich ein neues Kapitel fertig geschrieben. Ok, ich will nicht lügen, habe auch schon das dritte und vierte fertig. Dort wird es auch etwas interessanter und romantischer. Da "Engelsfeder" mir als einzige ein Kommentar geschrieben hat, widme ich ihr dieses Kapitel.  
  
Kapitel 2 - Spitze Öhrchen  
  
Vorsichtig lugte der Elbe zwischen den Blättern hindurch und erblickte die Person, die so verzweifelt um Hilfe gerufen hatte. Es war ein junges Mädchen, aber wer war die zweite Person, die so leblos am Boden lag? "Legolas, ich möchte hier nicht im Gestrüpp übernachten. Geh schon hin und sieh nach, was mit dem Mädel los ist," hörte der Prinz dicht neben sich sagen.  
  
"Du hast ja Recht Gimli, rumsitzen bringt wirklich nicht viel...." Der Zwerg hielt den Atem an und konnte kein einziges Wort heraus bringen. Hatte der Elb ihm eben recht gegeben? Das war ja noch nie passiert! Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über Gimli´s Lippen und er beobachtete, wie Legolas das Versteck verließ.  
  
Mit bedachten und vorsichtigen Schritten näherte sich der Elb dem Mädchen, was mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß und etwas unverständliches murmelte. "Kann ich dir vielleicht helfen?" Legolas Stimme klang sanft und leise, trotzdem blickte das Mädchen erschrocken auf. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit weiteren Tränen und sie schluchzte laut auf. Verwirrt blickte der Prinz in ihre Augen. Unfähig etwas zu tun oder auch zu sagen. Aber zum Glück erklang hinter ihm die laute und kratzige Stimme von Gimli.  
  
"Sag Legolas, wie lange willst du denn noch so tatenlos zu sehen? Wolltest du ihr nicht helfen?" Der Zwerg holte den Elben wieder in die Realität zurück. Wieso war er so in seinen Gedanken versunken? War es wegen des Mädchens, was so fremd gekleidet war?  
  
"Tut mir leid, dass ich euch erschreckt habe. Aber dürfte ich wissen, was passiert ist? Vielleicht kann ich euch helfen?" Endlich hatte Legolas seine Stimme wieder gefunden und das schwarzhaarige Mädchen schaute ihn erleichtert an.  
  
"Meine Freundin, sie will einfach nicht mehr aufwachen......," erklang ihre Stimme schwach und heiser, vom vielen Weinen. Alicé machte sich erst recht keine Gedanken, wer diese Leute waren oder woher sie so plötzlich kamen. Ihre einzige Aufmerksamkeit galt Nîn, ihrer besten Freundin.  
  
Der Zwerg hatte sich über das bewusstlose Mädchen gebeugt und musterte sie etwas genauer. Verwundert blieb sein Blick bei ihren Ohren hängen und seine raue Stimme brach die Stille, die für kurze Zeit eingetreten war. "Aber das Mädchen ist ja eine Elbin! Was tun ein Mensch und eine Elbin in diesen gefährlichen Wald?"  
  
Alicé wand sich von Legolas ab und blickte irritiert zu Nîn herunter. Tatsache! Ihre Freundin war tatsächlich eine Elbin! Tausend Gedankengänge prasselten auf das Mädchen herab und ihre Hände krallten sich ins weiche Gras. Sofort ging ihr Blick zwischen Legolas und Gimli umher, die das aufgebrachte Mädchen verwundert musterten. "Ich glaub das nicht, aber das kann doch nicht sein...." °.....aber Moment, wieso nicht? Der helle Lichtstrahl hat uns ins Buch gezogen, das heißt also wir sind in der Welt von Frodo und Co.....aber was ist mit Nîn passiert.....?°  
  
"Sagt, wie heißt ihr?" Alicé wollte sich wieder an den schönen Elben wenden, aber der hatte sich längst zu Nîn herunter gebeugt und fühlte ihre Stirn.  
  
"Wir können uns später noch vorstellen, diese Elbin braucht sofort Suicene - Kraut.....sie hat nämlich den Duft dieser Pflanze eingeatmet....." Legolas hielt eine winzig kleine Pflanze in den Händen, die den Löwenzahn gar nicht mal so unähnlich war.  
  
"Und wo finden wir dieses Kraut?" Verzweifelt klammerte sich Alicé an den Arm des Elben´s und ihre Angst wurde größer, als er nicht antwortete.  
  
"Legolas, das Mädchen hat dich eben etwas gefragt!" Die Stimme des Zwerges klang zornig, worauf der Prinz seine Arme unter den Körper der jungen Elbin schob und sie sachte hoch hob. "Aragorn wird noch so ein Kraut haben, es ist nicht weit.....folgt mir...." Seine Augen fixierten das fremde Mädchen an, was soeben noch verzweifelt an seinen Arm gehangen hatte. Er musste feststellen, das ihre Augen beruhigend auf ihn wirkten.  
  
Auch Alicé erging es nicht anders. Sie starrte in seine dunkelblauen Augen, die wie Sterne funkelten. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie diese Verbindung unterbrechen, aber der Elb wand sich von ihr ab und schaute den schnaufenden kleinen Zwerg an.  
  
"Gut, das du mich nicht vergessen hast, Legolas!" Gimli nahm seine Axt, die er an einen Baum gelehnt hatte und verschwand zwischen Büschen und Bäumen. Der Elb folgte ihn mit Leichtigkeit, was Alicé doch sehr verwunderte. Obwohl er ihre Freundin auf seinen Armen trug, bewegte er sich rasch und geschwind. Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte: "Dafür hab ich jetzt wirklich keine Zeit, Nîn ist erst mal wichtiger....." Keuchend folgte das Mädchen ihren zwei neuen Gefährten, die sehr zügig voran eilten.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Das Feuer prasselte leise vor sich hin und eine angenehme Wärme breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des kleinen Hobbits aus. Frodo hatte sich auf einen Baumstamm vor der Feuerstelle gesetzt, um sich etwas zu wärmen. Vor einer Stunde war es noch taghell, aber so langsam setzte die Dämmerung ein und es wurde kühler. Besorgt schaute er in die Dunkelheit hinein und hoffte darauf, dass Legolas und Gimli endlich wieder zurückkehrten. Sie waren schon viel zu lange weg.  
  
"Frodo, darf ich mich zu dir setzen?" Der Hobbit blickte erschrocken auf, er hatte nicht gehört, dass sich jemand von hinten genähert hatte.  
  
"Aber natürlich......Aragorn....." Frodo machte ihm gerne Platz und versuchte zu lächeln. Aber irgendwie gelang es ihm nicht so ganz und er schaute zu Boden.  
  
"Keine Angst, Legolas kann auf sich und Gimli gut aufpassen.....wahrscheinlich nörgelt der kleine Zwerg mal wieder und beide mussten eine Pause einlegen...." Auf Aragorn´s Gesicht bildete sich ein Grinsen, darauf klopfte er aufmunternd auf Frodo´s Schulter, der ihn überrascht an sah.  
  
"Ich glaube jeder hier macht sich Sorgen um die beiden, sogar Sam, Pippin und Merry, die mal wieder nur ans Essen denken können....." Dabei fiel Aragorn´s Blick auf die drei kleinen Hobbits, die etwas abseits unter einen großen Baum saßen und sich ums Essen stritten. Frodo musste darauf herzlich lachen. Obwohl er auch Hunger hatte, konnte er sich beherrschen und stürmte nicht wie ein verhungerter Wolf auf die Nahrung. Auch "Streicher" entlockte dies ein Lächeln, aber dass sogleich wieder erstarb. Konzentriert horchte er auf. Waren das nicht eben Schritte gewesen?  
  
"Es nähern sich mehrere Personen....passt auf und seit kampfbereit," flüsterte Aragorn, worauf die drei Hobbits ihren Streit vergaßen und zu den Waffen griffen. Auch Frodo zog sein Schwert, aber zur seiner Verwunderung leuchtete es nicht blau auf.  
  
"Es sind auf jeden Fall keine Orks......das sind bestimmt Legolas und Gimli," rief der kleine Hobbit erfreut auf und starrte gespannt auf das Gebüsch, was plötzlich zu zittern angefangen hatte.  
  
"Du hast Recht, das sind die beiden....aber wen trägt Legolas da auf den Armen und wer ist das andere Mädchen?" Aragorn beäugte das Mädchen misstrauisch und auch die Elbin, die in Legolas Armen lag.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vorsichtig war der Elbenprinz durch das Gebüsch gehuscht und ein erleichterndes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Gesicht, als plötzlich Aragorn und Frodo vor ihm standen. Auch Gimli konnte man die Erleichterung ansehen, nur Alicé konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Erst der Elb und der Zwerg, jetzt auch noch Frodo und Aragorn! Erschöpft fiel das Mädchen auf die Knie, ihre Augen flimmerten noch etwas, bevor sie endgültig zu schlugen und sie vor Müdigkeit auf den harten Steinboden einschlief. 


	3. Zweimal Eifersucht

Kapitel 3 - Zweimal Eifersucht  
  
Die Stimmen drangen gedämpft und leise in ihr Ohr ein. Nîn konnte nicht verstehen, wovon diese beiden Personen sprachen. Aber eins hörte sie ganz sicher raus, sie klangen sehr besorgt und aufgeregt. Das Mädchen hatte ihre Augen immer noch geschlossen und ihr Körper fühlte sich ganz schwer und taub an. Auch ihr Kopf tat höllisch weh und ein stechender Schmerz fuhr in ihr Bein, als sie dieses bewegen wollte. Angsterfüllt riss sie ihre grünen Augen auf und erblickte eine Person, die sich plötzlich über sie gebeugt hatte.  
  
"Ganz ruhig, du bist noch viel zu schwach um aufzustehen, bleib noch liegen..." Seine Stimme klang sanft und beruhigend. Nîn fühlte sich sofort wieder sicher und sie wusste, dass sie dieser Person trauen konnte. Langsam gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit und das Mädchen sah wieder etwas klarer. Sie konnte einen jungen Mann mit langen blonden Haaren erkennen und Nîn sah wahrscheinlich in die zwei schönsten blauen Augen, die sie jemals gesehen hatte.  
  
"Legolas, ist mit ihr alles in Ordnung?" Eine andere Stimme kam hinzu, sie klang zwar nicht so sanft, aber dennoch sehr besorgt. Nîn versuchte sich aufzusetzen und wollte diese Person sehen, die so eben gesprochen hatte. Aber bei jeder Bewegung, die sie machte, schrie das Mädchen schmerzerfüllt auf.  
  
"Warte, ich helfe dir....." Der schöne junge Mann legte seine Hände auf ihren Rücken und versuchte Nîn so etwas halt zu geben. Schüchtern ließ sie einfach alles geschehen und blickte einen etwas älteren Mann an, der auf einem Baumstamm platz genommen hatte. Er hatte dunkelbraunes, fast schulterlanges Haar und trug einen Bart. Er lächelte das Mädchen freundlich an, worauf sie verlegen zu Boden blickte.  
  
"Keine Angst, du wirst dich bald besser fühlen und auch deine Freundin wird bald aufwachen....." Freundin? Alicé, was war mit ihr passiert? Das Buch hatte die beiden doch irgendwo fortgetragen. Wo war sie jetzt und wer waren diese Leute? Tausend Fragen schwirrten Nîn im Kopf herum. Ihre Blicke schweiften durch die Umgebung und sie erblickte Alicé, die zusammen gekuschelt ein paar Meter weiter von ihr entfernt lag. Zum ersten mal ließ sie diesen beiden Fremden ihre Stimme hören.  
  
"Wer seid ihr? Und wo bin ich hier?" Ihr Blick wanderte zu dem jungen Mann, neben ihr. Erst jetzt bemerkte Nîn seine Ohren, sie waren spitz zugelaufen. Wo war sie hier nur hingeraten? Er sah ins Feuer und antwortete höflich: "Vor dir sitzt König Aragorn und ich bin Legolas, Prinz aus dem Düsterwald, und wer seid ihr?" Nîn´s Verstand setzte aus. Was hatte ihr eben dieser Kerl da verklickern wollen? Ein Prinz und ein König?  
  
"Das ist doch nicht euer ernst, oder?" Legolas und Aragorn tauschten verwirrte Blicke miteinander aus. Wovon redete dieses Mädchen da überhaupt? Nîn biss sich nachdenklich auf die Lippe. Diese Leute erzählten ihr wirklich die Wahrheit, gerade als sie zur nächsten Frage ansetzte wollte, kam der König ihr zuvor.  
  
"Aber nennt mir doch erst mal euren Namen und der eurer Freundin." Aragorn lächelte ihr aufmunternd entgegen, worauf sie auch gleich antwortete.  
  
"Meine Freundin heißt Alicé und ich bin Nîn. Aber würdet ihr mir mal erst erklären, wieso ihr so spitze Ohren habt?" Das Mädchen sah Legolas fragend an, dieser aber schaute irritiert zurück.  
  
"Was meint ihr? Ich bin ein Elb und diese haben spitze Ohren. Außerdem habt ihr doch auch welche...." Geschockt fuhr sich Nîn über die Ohren und musste schreiend feststellen, dass dieser Legolas ja wirklich recht hatte.  
  
"Aber, aber.....wie geht das? Ich bin doch ein Mensch...." Wie in Trance stand Nîn auf. Ihre Schmerzen waren wie weggeblasen, sie ging ein paar Schritte vorwärts und ließ sich neben Alicé fallen, die noch immer fest und tief schlief. Vorsichtig strich die Elbin ihrer Freundin ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und musste feststellen, dass Alicé keine Elbin war. Wieso dann sie? Warum um alles in der Welt war sie eine Elbin?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas sah der Elbin verwirrt hinterher. Hatte sie vielleicht nur ihre Erinnerung verloren? Oder woher kam sie? Der Prinz hatte das Mädchen noch nie im Düsterwald, Bruchtal oder Silberwald gesehen. Ihm wäre Nîn doch sofort aufgefallen. Diese Elbin hatte etwas besonders an sich. Außer ihrer fremden Kleidung, waren auch ihre Augen irgendwie außergewöhnlich.  
  
Aragorn bemerkte den fragenden Blick seines Freundes und er sprach auf Sindarin. Sofort drehte sich die Elbin um und versuchte die fremde und mysteriöse Sprache zu verstehen.  
  
"Was redet ihr da? Ich verstehe kein Wort!"  
  
"Ihr meint, ihr könnt die Elbensprache nicht?"  
  
Der schöne Elb hatte sich erhoben und blickte auf das verwirrte Mädchen nieder, die nun heftig ihren Kopf schüttelte. Eine Elbin, die kein Sindarin spricht. Sie war wirklich etwas besonders. Aber Legolas brannte eine andere Frage auf der Zunge.  
  
"Wo wollt ihr als nächstes hin? Dieser Wald ist gefährlich." Der Elb bemerkte, wie Nîn traurig und unwissend zu Boden blickte.  
  
"Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung. Wir sind nicht aus dieser Welt!"  
  
Aragorn und Legolas sahen die Elbin geschockt an. Es hatte ihnen die Sprache verschlagen. Eine bedrückende Stille war eingekehrt und wäre nicht Alicé plötzlich wach geworden, würde diese sicher noch immer anhalten.  
  
"Hey, was ist mit euch los? Bläst ihr Trübsal oder was?" Alicé widmete sich jetzt ihrer Freundin zu, die sie von oben bis unten musterte. "Nîn halt dich fest, aber wie es mir scheint, befinden wir uns in Mittelerde. Eine Welt von Herr der Ringe!" Ihre Stimme klang hell und laut.  
  
"Oh mein Gott! Das meinst du doch nicht ernst, oder etwa doch?" Nîn packte ihre Freundin grob an die Schultern und rüttelte sie erst mal kräftig durch. Sofort schlug Alicé die Hände der Elbin wütend weg und fuhr sie an: "Bist du nun ganz durchgedreht?! Als du bewusstlos warst, musst du wohl was schlimmes ab bekommen haben."  
  
Legolas und Aragorn verfolgten dieses Spektakel mit gemischten Gefühlen. Der König wurde langsam ungeduldig, im Gegenteil zu Legolas, der die beiden mit einem Grinsen beobachtete. "Hey ihr beiden, zum Streiten ist es nun wirklich viel zu spät!" Aragorn´s zornige Stimme unterbrach die beiden Mädchen. Erschrocken blickten sie den aufgebrachten König an.  
  
"Entschuldige Aragorn, wir....es ist nur alles so aufregend...." Alicé´s Augen funkelten vor Aufregung und sie musste sich beherrschen nicht gleich vor Freude los zu schreien. Nîn bemerkte den veränderten Zustand ihrer Freundin und gab ihr einen leichten Stoß in die Rippen. "Seit wann duzt du die beiden," zischte sie, worauf Legolas herzlich auf lachte. Verlegen schaute Nîn den schönen Elben an, der jetzt ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erschienen ließ. Sofort wurde der Elbin anders.  
  
"Also Nîn, auch wenn du ganz leise sprichst....der ehrenwerte Herr Elb wird es immer hören....er hat ein viel feineres Gehör und außerdem auch bessere Augen...." Alicé trotze vor Stolz, wie viel sie doch wusste. Aber augenblicklich hörte sie auf zu strahlen und ihr Blick fiel auf Nîn, die ihre Freundin frech angrinste.  
  
"Vielen Dank, dieses Kompliment hört man sehr gerne....." Die Elbin kicherte amüsant los und musste aber sofort stockend auf husten. Anscheinend war sie noch nicht ganz so gesund und ein Schüttelfrost überfiel sie. Aragorn schmunzelte. Er dachte immer, Elben können nicht krank werden, aber bei dieser Elbin war es anscheinend nicht so. Sie war wirklich schon was außergewöhnliches.  
  
"Am besten ihr ruht euch jetzt aus...." Legolas hatte sich wieder zu ihr herunter gebeugt. Er streifte sich seinen Umhang vom Rücken und wickelte diesen führsorglich um Nîn herum. Augenblicklich lief die junge Elbin rot an, als sie seinen heißen Atem auf ihren Wangen spürte und er sie leicht mit seiner Hand am Arm streifte. Ein angenehmes Kribbeln durchfuhr ihren Körper und er zitterte etwas stärker. Teils vor Aufregung, teils vor Schmerzen.  
  
In Alicé keimte eine kleine Eifersucht auf. Wie gern hätte sie jetzt mit ihrer Freundin getauscht. Sie war wirklich nicht böse auf Nîn, aber trotzdem versetzte es ihr Herz jedes mal einen kleinen Stich. Das war auch schon früher so gewesen. Immer hatten die Jungen ihrer besten Freundin Nîn mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, wieso sollte es auch hier anders sein? Mit einem tiefen Seufzen ließ sich das Mädchen nach hinten fallen und schloss ihre Augen. Ein kalter Windstoss fegte über ihre nackte Haut hinweg. Hier in dieser Welt herrschte ein absolutes anders Klima und die beiden Mädchen hatten nur ihre blaugrünen Schuluniformen an, die aus einem kurzen Rock und einer dünnen Jacke bestand. Alicé zitterte unaufhörlich und sie presste die Arme an ihren warmen Körper.  
  
"Dir ist sicher kalt, nicht?" Aragorn hatte sich erhoben und das Mädchen hatte sich sofort aufgesetzt. Dankbar nahm sie eine Decke entgegen und kuschelte sich ganz fest in diese hinein.  
  
"Morgen werden wir alles besprechen und dann werden wir sehen, was mit euch geschehen soll." Das waren die letzten Worte, die Alicé von Aragorn hörte und sie diese ins Reich der Träume gleiten ließ.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Das Zwitschern der Vögel ließ Nîn langsam ihre Augen aufschlagen und ihr kam die Erinnerung von gestern Nacht in den Kopf. Sie lag noch immer auf den Boden, der mehr als unbequem war. Sie nahm den Geruch von Wäldern und Blumen war. Das weiche Gras unter ihren Beinen kitzelte sie und die Elbin setzte sich somit auf. Sofort fuhr ein stechender Schmerz durch ihren Körper und Nîn schrie entsetzt auf.  
  
"Und ich dachte, ich könnte wieder wie immer durch die Gegend spazieren gehen. Aber nein! Bei jeder Bewegung die ich mache, streikt mein Körper!" Nîn schlug den Umhang über ihre Beine weg und seufzte tief. Darauf erfüllte ein leises Lachen die Luft und die Elbin blickte verwundert ein paar Meter weiter neben sich. Dort stand der schöne junge Elb in voller Pracht und machte sich über sie lustig. °Dem werde ich es schon zeigen°  
  
Zögernd versuchte sich Nîn jetzt auf ihre schwachen und wackligen Beine zu stellen. Nervös linste sie zu den Elben herüber, der jetzt ganz interessiert Nîn zuschaute. "So, stehen tue ich jetzt, aber......" Sie brach mitten im Satz ab und ihre Beine begannen unaufhörlich zu zittern. Die Elbin sah es schon kommen und sie machte sich auf eine unsanfte Landung gefasst. Aber als sie plötzlich zwei starke Arme um ihre Hüfte fühlte, schrie Nîn erschrocken auf.  
  
"Vielleicht solltet ihr etwas vorsichtiger sein....," hauchte Legolas ihr ins Ohr und ohne es zu wollen, musste das Mädchen kräftig schlucken. Ihre Wangen brannten wie Feuer und sie riss sich schnell von ihm los.  
  
"Ich danke euch, aber ich kann das auch alleine...." Und tatsächlich! Ihr Körper hatte wieder neue Kraft gesammelt und Nîn stand nun putzmunter auf ihren Beinen. "Seht ihr..."  
  
Nun lächelte der blonde Elb und verbeugte sich tief. "Ihr seit eine wirklich starke Elbin...." Nîn zog verdächtig eine ihrer Augenbraue hoch und versuchte in sein Gesicht zu schauen, um auch wirklich zu wissen, ob er es nun Ernst meinte oder ob er sich nur über sie lustig machte. Leider hingen ihm seine langen blonden Haare ins Gesicht und so konnte sie das amüsante Grinsen des Prinzen nicht sehen.  
  
Jemand räusperte sich kurz und Nîn drehte sich ruckartig um. Es war Alicé, die ihre Freundin strafend musterte. "Also, was machst du denn mit dem armen Legolas? Er ist der Prinz und du solltest dich eigentlich vor ihm verbeugen!"  
  
Nîn blieb vor Wut und Zorn die Spucke weg. Was erlaubte sich Alicé denn? Der Elb machte sich doch über sie lustig! Aber die Elbin wollte heute morgen nun wirklich keinen Streit anfangen und hielt es für besser nicht darauf zu reagieren. Ein Knurren in ihrer Magengegend machte sich bemerkbar und sie blickte verlegen zu Boden. Legolas hatte dies sicher mitbekommen und Nîn wollte auf keinen Fall eine Spur von Schwäche zeigen.  
  
"Wie ich eben hörte, hat hier jemand aber ganz schön Hunger!" Sein Grinsen wurde breiter, als Nîn sich urplötzlich wegdrehte und Alicé anstarrte, die einen undefinierbaren Blick aufsetzte.  
  
"Deswegen bin ich ja auch gekommen......ich wollte euch zum Frühstück holen. Unten am Fluss sitzen die anderen und......" Alicé stoppte abrupt und zog dann unsanft an Nîn´s Arm. ".....und du musst unbedingt die anderen kennen lernen...." Ohne einen Mucks ließ sich die Elbin mitziehen und musste schmunzeln, wie schnell sich doch Alicé mit allen anfreunden konnte.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Der kleine Hobbit sah freudestrahlend auf, als er die beiden weiblichen Wesen von weiten schon ausmachte. Fröhlich winkte Pippin den beiden entgegen, worauf Alicé sofort herzlich lachte. Nîn dagegen war etwas mulmig zumute, noch mehr solche komischen Gestalten. Die Elbin setzte ihr schönstes Lächeln auf, als sich sie und Alicé zwischen Frodo und Pippin setzten. Die kleine Gruppe hatte sich zu einem Kreis gesetzt, neben Pippin saß sein bester Freund Merry, neben Frodo hatte Aragorn platz genommen und gegenüber den beiden Mädchen saßen Sam und Gimli. Nach zehn Minuten hatte sich Nîn von Alicé erklären lassen, wie viele unterschiedlich Rassen es doch auf Mittelerde gab.  
  
"Aber lasst es euch alle gesagt sein, die Zwerge sind noch immer die widerstandsfähigsten Lebewesen auf dieser Erde." Gimli lachte stolz auf, aber als er Legolas zwischen den Bäumen hervor kommen sah, bereute er auch schon seine Aussage. Sicher würde er jetzt jedem eine Moralpredigt halten, wie toll und schön doch die Elben waren. Aber zur Verwunderung des Zwerges setzte sich der Elb stillschweigend neben ihn und lauschte dem Gespräch.  
  
"Nîn aber ihr habt ja noch gar nichts zu euch genommen....." Augenblicklich wurde es still und alle blickten Legolas verwundert an. Nur die angesprochene Elbin nickte leicht und sofort schoss ihr die Röte wieder ins Gesicht.  
  
"Nun dann isst doch endlich was!" Nîn war es bis jetzt unverschämt vorgekommen, etwas vom Essen zu nehmen und so hatte sie sich zurück gehalten. Aber als ihr Legolas einen Leib Brot und einen Becher Wasser hinhielt, konnte sich die Elbin nicht mehr beherrschen und schluckte das Brot mit einem Zug runter.  
  
"Aber Nîn, so benimmt man sich doch nicht. Hast du keine Manieren?!" Prüfend sah Alicé der eingeschüchterten Elbin ins Gesicht, aber diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern und trank das frische Wasser aus dem Becher leer. Die Gruppe brach nun in schallendes Gelächter aus, nur Aragorn und Legolas hielten sich in zurück. So was geziemte sich einfach nicht, so laut und schallend, wie ein Zwerg los zu lachen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nachdem alle etwas zu sich genommen hatten, beschlossen die Gefährten weiter nach Bruchtal zu reisen. Da Nîn und Alicé überhaupt nicht wussten, wo sie hin sollten, nahmen die anderen die beiden mit. Vielleicht wüsste Elrond ja Rat und eine Möglichkeit die Mädchen in ihre Welt zurück zu schicken.  
  
"Ist das euch wirklich Recht?" Nîn blickte den König fragend an, der darauf nur freundlich lächelte.  
  
"Aber natürlich, wir können zwei hübsche Damen doch nicht allein in der Wildnis zurück lassen." Ein leichter roter Schimmer bildete sich auf Nîn´s Wangen und sie schaute zu, wie die anderen alle auf ihr Pferd stiegen. Nur Legolas und Aragorn ritten auf zwei prächtigen Stuten, die anderen hatten jeder ein kleines Pony. Als der König ihren verwirrten Blick sah, stieg er auf sein Pferd und hielt ihr dann sofort seine Hand entgegen.  
  
"Kommt ihr werdet bei mir mit reiten. Legolas wird eure Freundin mitnehmen." Zögernd legte die Elbin ihre Hand in die Seine und ließ sich mit einem kräftigen Ruck hoch ziehen. Sofort schaute sie zu Legolas und Alicé herüber, nachdem sie erfolgreich hinter Aragorn saß. Ihre Freundin hatte den schönen Elben von hinten eng umschlungen und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. Wieso durfte eigentlich sie bei den schönen Elben mitreiten? Hätten sie denn nicht tauschen können? Nie in ihrem Leben war Nîn so neidisch auf Alicé, wie jetzt. Aber ihre Gedanken musste sie schnell beiseite schieben, denn Aragorn hatte das braune Pferd angetrieben.  
  
Legolas hatte die Führung übernommen, dicht hinter ihm ritt Gimli, der den Elben und das Mädchen besonders gut beobachtete. Ein paar Meter dahinter ritten Sam, Frodo, Merry und Pippin, die anscheinend über Essen redeten. Das Schlusslicht bildete Aragorn, wahrscheinlich um keinen aus den Augen zu verlieren. So ritten die sieben Gefährten und die beiden Mädchen der Sonne entgegen. 


	4. Halbelb Elrond und kleine Peinlichkeiten

Kapitel 4 - Halbelb Elrond und kleine Peinlichkeiten  
  
Die Dämmerung hatte langsam eingesetzt und tauchte die grünen Felder in wunderschöne Rottönen. Auch der Himmel hatte mehr die Farbe einer roten Rose angenommen. Nîn gähnte müde auf und versuchte sich auf den Rücken des Pferdes zu halten. Die Gruppe war den ganzen Tag schon durch Wälder, Felder und kleinere Gebirge geritten und hatten gerade mal zwei Pausen eingelegt. Seit mindestens 8 Stunden saßen Alicé und Nîn auf dem Pferd. Jetzt fingen beide an das auch zu spüren! Schmerzen in Beinen und Rücken.  
  
"Hey Legolas, wann sind wir denn endlich da?" Alicé nahm ihren Kopf von seinen Rücken und wartete geduldig auf eine Antwort. Aber ein lautes Lachen erklang überraschend und das Mädchen sah erschrocken hinter sich. Gimli gluckste laut vor sich hin, aber sofort wurde er ernst, als sein Blick den Ihrigen streifte.  
  
"Ich sage es doch, Menschen! Sie sind schwache Kreaturen!" Sofort nahm Alicé Gesichtsfarbe vor Wut eine rötlichen Farbe an und sie keifte: "Das glaubst auch nur du...du....du...mieser kleiner Zwerg! So toll seit ihr nun auch wieder nicht!" Sie holte schon wieder Luft, um ihm weitere Sachen an den Kopf zu werfen, wäre da nicht der blonde Elb dazwischen gegangen. Er hatte das Mädchen gepackt und sie dann blitzschnell vor sich hin platziert. Völlig verdattert sah Alicé zu dem Elben rechts hinauf, dies entlockte ihm nur ein leichtes Grinsen und das Mädchen blickte angestrengt auf den davor liegenden Wald. °Jetzt sich nur nichts anmerken lassen Alicé...du bist die Ruhe selbst....so ein schöner Elb wird dich doch nicht so aus dem Konzept bringen.....°  
  
"Wir müssen jetzt nur noch durch den Wald und dann haben wir Bruchtal erreicht..." Verwundert blickte Nîn auf den Rücken des Königs. Sie hatte ihn doch gar nichts gefragt. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und lächelte. "Das wolltest du doch sicher wissen, oder nicht?" Die Elbin brachte nur ein leichtes Nicken zustande und versuchte sich dann auf was anders zu konzentrieren. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit heimlich Legolas und Alicé beobachtet. Ihr gefiel es gar nicht, dass Alicé jetzt direkt vor dem Prinzen saß. Halt! Wieso machte sie sich denn überhaupt so viele Gedanken? Sollte Alicé ihn doch nehmen. Es konnte ihr doch ganz egal sein. Legolas machte sich doch sowieso nur die ganze Zeit über sie lustig. So ganz in Gedanken versunken, musste sie dann irgendwann eingeschlafen sein, denn als sie wieder erwachte, war es schon stockdunkel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Die Sterne funkelten schön und klar am dunklen Nachthimmel. Ein kühler Windstoss streifte das Gesicht der jungen Elbin und ließ sie etwas frösteln. Ihre langen dunkelbraunen Haare verdeckten ihr schönes und zierliches Gesicht. Seufzend lehnte sich Arwen an das Steingeländer des Balkons. Ihre Gedanken waren wie unzählige Male bei Aragorn. Hatte er ihr nicht versprochen zurück zu kehren, wenn der Ringkrieg vorbei wäre. Das aber war schon vor einem Monaten passiert! Ob er sich dann wenigstens beim Fest blicken ließ? Der Elbin kamen Zweifel auf. Wenn Aragorn plötzlich jemand anders kennen gelernt haben sollte, was war dann? Daran wollte Arwen gar nicht denken und sie starrte weiter in die Dunkelheit hinaus.  
  
"Aber sind das nicht Pferdelaute," murmelte sie und versuchte die Leute zu erkennen, die gerade das Tor passierten. Ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf, als sie die Umrisse eines Mannes erkennen konnte. Plötzlich wurde der Hof erleuchtet, den einige Elben kamen mit Fackeln den Besuchern entgegen. Jetzt war sich die Elbin sicher. Dort stand niemand anders, als ihr Liebster! Aber wen half Aragorn denn da vom Pferd? Wer war diese andere Elbin? Eifersucht keimte sich in der hübschen und mutigen Elbin auf. Sofort drehte sie sich um und marschierte zurück in das innere des Palastes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sanfte Worte wurden ihr zu geflüstert und als sie vom Pferd gehoben wurde, versuchte Nîn ihre Augen zu öffnen. Aber irgendwie wollten ihr diese nicht ganz gehorchen, also blieben sie geschlossen. Aber Moment mal! Ihre Augen waren doch aufgeschlagen, es war hier nur so dunkel.  
  
"Wo sind wir hier," brachte sie gerade noch über ihre Lippen und sank zu Boden. Zwei starke Arme hievten sie wieder auf die Beine. Aber irgendwie wollten die nicht so ganz ihren Körper tragen und die Elbin saß eine Minute später wieder auf den Boden.  
  
"Jemand sollte sie tragen," hörte Nîn leise sagen und einen Moment später lag sie auch schon in den Armen von Legolas. So müde sie auch vorher war, jetzt war die Elbin wieder hellwach und sie vergrub ihr Gesicht an der Schulter des Prinzen. Keiner sollte jetzt ihr rotes Gesicht sehen. Aber als sie plötzlich Alicé schnippische Worte vernahm, sah Nîn gekränkt auf.  
  
"Die tut doch nur so! Passt ja auf ihr kleinen Hobbits, ich kann euch nur vor ihr warnen." Ein leicht ängstliches Gesicht bildete sich bei Pippin. Frodo aber konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Der Hobbit hatte doch schon längst gemerkt, dass das Mädchen mehr als eifersüchtig auf die Elbin war.  
  
"Was für eine Freude!" Sämtliche Blicke richteten sich auf den Elben, der plötzlich aus der großen verzierten Türe getreten war und alle mit einem Lächeln begrüßte. "Die Gefährten sind zurück, nun ja auch wenn zur späten Stunde!" Aragorn brachte nur ein leichtes Grinsen zustande und gab den lauten Elben zur Begrüßung die Hand. Nîn musterte diesen Typen etwas genauer und sie musste feststellen, wie gepflegt doch alle Elben waren. Dieser hatte im Gegensatz zu Legolas, lange dunkelbraune Haare und sah auch schon etwas älter aus. Aber auf keinen Fall hatte er weniger Eleganz und Geschmeidigkeit, wie der Prinz aus Düsterwald. Seine Kleidung war mit vielen bunten Mustern verziert, soviel konnte sie im schwachen Licht noch ausmachen, mehr aber auch nicht. Als sein Blick auf die Elbin in Legolas Armen fiel, hielt Nîn es für besser sich schlafend zu stellen.  
  
"Aber wer begleitet euch denn noch? Freunde von euch?"  
  
"Herr Elrond, können wir das nicht morgen besprechen? Ich habe so einen Hunger und müde bin ich auch," platze Merry plötzlich dazwischen und entlockte den Angesprochen ein Lächeln.  
  
"Ok, wie Recht ihr Hobbits doch habt! Galice, bitte zeige unseren Besucher doch bitte ihre Gemächer." Ein etwas kleinwüchsiger Elb mit dunkelblondem Haar trat hervor.  
  
"Wenn mir die Herrschaften und die junge Dame folgen würden." Die Stimme des Elben klang sanft und freundlich. Alicé brachte nur ein müdes Lächeln zustande und folgte Galice. Aber ihr Blick fiel noch einmal auf Elrond und Aragorn, die nun etwas abseits standen und sich leise unterhielten. Das Mädchen zuckte nur mit den Schultern und rannte den anderen schleunigst hinterher, denn diese waren schon ein paar Meter voraus.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mit müden Schritten folgte Alicé dem kleinwüchsigen Elben und bat zu Gott, sie mögen doch endlich da sein. Durch unzählige leere Gänge sie doch schon gegangen waren! Es waren so viele, da hatte Alicé schon längst aufgehört zu zählen. Endlich stoppte der Elb vor einer Tür und wand sich an das Mädchen. "My Lady, das wird ihr Gemach für heute sein......"  
  
"Und wieso müssen Nîn, Legolas und ich soweit durch die Gänge latschen, während die Hobbits gleich am Eingang ihre Schlafzimmer haben?" Wutentbrannt starrte Alicé den eingeschüchterten Elben an. Es war doch nicht seine Schuld, dass die Gemächer der Hobbits weiter vorne lagen.  
  
"Keine Antwort ist auch eine Antwort!" Alicé stoß die Zimmertür auf und verschwand fluchend darin. Dies entlockte dem Prinzen, wie viele male ein Grinsen, aber seine Gesichtszüge wurden wieder ernst, als der andere Elb ihn bittend anblickte.  
  
"Die Elbin wird ein Zimmer weiter ihr Gemach haben. Ihr Majestät werdet genau gegenüber schlafen." Der Elb wollte gerade ein Zimmer weiter gehen, als Legolas ihn stoppte.  
  
"Ich finde das auch schon alleine. Ihr könnt jetzt ruhig gehen."  
  
"Wie ihr wünscht." Der Elb verbeugte sich noch einmal tief vor dem Prinzen und verschwand in einen der unzähligen Gänge.  
  
Keine Zwei Minuten später hatte Legolas Nîn´s Gemach betreten. Noch immer lag die junge Elbin in seinen Armen und hatte ihre Augen geschlossen. Plötzlich leuchteten die Augen des Elben´s hinterlistig auf.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nîn fühlte sich ganz und gar nicht mehr wohl, als Legolas einfach mitten in ihren Gemach stehen geblieben war und sie noch immer auf seinen Armen hielt. Aber als er sie auf das weiche große Bett legte, atmete Nîn erleichtert auf. Augenblicklich aber spürte sie den warmen Atem des Elben´s auf ihren Wangen. Verzweifelt drückte sie sich fester in das weiche Kissen und wartete nur drauf, dass er sich noch näher an sie heran wagte. Dies konnte sie aber auf keinen Fall zu lassen und sie schlug wütend ihre Augen auf. Sie blickte direkt in seine dunkelblauen Augen, die belustigt und tückisch funkelten. Sofort bemerkte sie, dass er sich wieder über sie lustig machte und die Elbin stieß Legolas unsanft vom Bett.  
  
"Was fällt euch ein!" Ihre Stimme klang aufgeratzt und hysterisch. Dies brachte den Elben dazu nur noch breiter zu Grinsen und sie wurde rasend vor Wut. Auch wenn er ein Prinz war, so was müsste sie sich doch von keinen Gefallen lassen! Ihre Augen fixierten das Kissen an und sie lächelte hemmungslos. Nîn nahm das Kissen und warf es den Prinzen direkt ins Gesicht! Aber ihre Rechnung ging nicht so ganz auf wie sie wollte, denn die Tür stand noch offen. Legolas war den fliegenden Kissen geschickt ausgewichen, aber ein ahnungsloser Elbe war gerade an der Tür vorbei gegangen. Es traf ihn mitten ins Gesicht! Geschockt hatte die Elbin alles mit verfolgt und als sie das Gesicht des Elben´s von vorhin erkannte, zog sie sich vor Scharm die Decke über den Kopf. Keinesfalls wollte sie ihm jetzt in die Augen blicken.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nach einem Gespräch mit dem König von Gondor ging der Halbelb durch sämtliche Gänge seines Palastes in Bruchtal. Als er wütendes Geschrei aus einem hinteren Teil des Palastes hörte, wollte Elrond den Lärm auf den Grund gehen und machte sich sofort auf den Weg dorthin. Vom weiten sah er schon, das eine Tür noch offen stand und er schlich mit lautlosen Schritten dran vorbei. Gerade wollte er einen Blick riskieren, als er plötzlich etwas Weiches an den Kopf geschlagen bekam. Völlig verdattert schaute er in das Gesicht des Prinzen, der einen sehr ernsten Gesichtausdruck hatte.  
  
"Was um Gotteswillen soll denn das hier?" Elrond hob wütend das Kissen von Boden auf und blickte wieder den Prinzen an, der nun seine Schultern zuckte. Der dunkelhaarige Elb ließ seine Blicke nun im Raum umher schweifen und bemerkte, dass sich jemand im Bett befand.  
  
"Das ist hier wirklich kein Kinderkarten, Lady Nîn!" Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht, als die Bettdecke verdächtig zuckte. Es schien seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt zu haben und er hatte erfolgreich der Elbin eine Lektion erteilt.  
  
"Nun gut, ich belasse es nun für heute. Legolas, wir wollen die Lady nicht weiter stören."  
  
"Wie ihr meint Elrond." Der blonde Elb ging direkt in sein Gemach gegenüber. Auf den Lippen hatte er ein unschuldiges Lächeln und er schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Elrond hatte dem Prinzen kurz hinterher gesehen und schloss nun auch Nîn´s Tür. Was er nicht sehen konnte, war eine völlig wütende Elbin, die vor Zorn fast überkochte.  
  
"Legolas, das werde ich euch heimzahlen. Ihr wusstet bestimmt, dass Herr Elrond hier vorbei kommen würde. Macht euch schon mal auf einen Kampf gefasst!" Mit Racheplänen war Nîn ins Reich der Träume geglitten.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Der kühle Nachtwind umschmeichelte sanft ihr Gesicht und fuhr der Elbin spielerisch durch ihr dunkelbraunes Haar. Ihr feines Gehör nahm schnelle Schritte war und um so lauter es wurde, schlug ihr Herz gleich schneller. Arwen hockte sich zu den geschlossenen Blüten einiger Blumen hinunter, die am Tag so prächtig im Palastgartens ihre Schönheit zeigten. Jetzt aber spiegelte sich der große strahlende Mond im stillen Wasser wieder und Arwen´s Augen genossen diese Schönheit der Nacht. Sie stand wieder auf und ging einige Schritte zum Teich. Die Elbin sah nun hoch empor. Die Sterne funkelten wie jede Nacht unaufhörlich.  
  
"Arwen?"  
  
Die Elbin lächelte leicht und drehte sich zu der Person um, die so sanft und voller Liebe ihren Namen ausgesprochen hatte.  
  
"Aragorn es ist lange her...." Ihre Stimme zitterte etwas. Was war, wenn die Elbin von vorhin seine neue Liebe war? Menschen verschenkten ihr Herz nun nicht einmal, wie die Elben. Sie wusste nicht, was dann wäre. Ihr Herz wäre für immer gebrochen und die Schmerzen würden ewig währen.  
  
"Ich weiß, aber liebste Arwen....ich habe dich vermisst.... Mein Herz, schien so jede Nacht ohne dich, einsam zu sein....." Leicht und zärtlich fuhr er über ihre Wange, worauf sie ihr Gesicht fester in seine starken Hände drückte. Die schöne Elbin seufzte erleichtert auf, als der König sie in seine Arme zog. Ihre Hände schlug sie ihm in den Nacken, ihr Gesicht hatte sie tief in seiner Brust vergraben und sie atmete seinen unwiderstehlichen Duft ein.  
  
"Ein Glück, du bist wieder da...wie gerne würde ich dir meine Freude in Worte fassen, aber das kann ich nicht. Worte würden jetzt diesen wunderschönen Augenblick stören."  
  
Aragorn streichelte ihr dabei sanft über den Rücken und tupfte ihr viele heiße Küsse in den Nacken. Arwen seufzte auf und ihre Hände wanderten von seinen Nacken zu seiner Brust. Dort schob die Elbin ihre schmalen Hände unter sein Hemd und liebkoste seinen starken Oberkörper. (Anm. d. A. Kinder unter 10 Jahre, Zeit ins Bett zu gehen!! ( )  
  
Was die beiden Liebenden nicht bemerkten, war jemand der sie heimlich beobachtete. Arwen hätte es wahrlich merken müssen, aber da sie mit Aragorn beschäftigt war, konnte der Spanner ungehindert weiter zu schauen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Schweißgebadet fuhr die Elbin aus ihren Traum hoch. Die Haare klebten ihr im Gesicht und ihr Herz schlug rasend schnell. Noch nie hatte so ein schlimmer Traum Nîn heimgesucht. Langsam beruhigte sich ihr Atem wieder, aber dennoch war dem Mädchen unglaublich heiß. Sie schlug die Bettdecke über die Beine und ihre nackten Füße setzte sie auf den kalten Steinboden auf.  
  
"Am besten gehe ich etwas frische Luft schnappen," murmelte sie schlaftrunken und taumelte zur Tür. Auf dem Flur war es angenehm kühl, trotzdem wollte die Elbin den Nachthimmel sehen und sie schlug den linken Gang ein. Auch wenn die Gänge dunkel und bedrohlich aussahen, fühlte Nîn sich wohl. Denn unterwegs waren ihr all die schönen Bilder, Statuen und verzierten Wände aufgefallen. Also gab es keinen Grund sich zu fürchten. Plötzlich streifte ein kühler Windstoss ihr Gesicht.  
  
"Hier muss also irgendwo ein Ausgang sein....." Nîn war durch unzählige Gänge gegangen und jetzt kreuzte sich der Weg wieder. Sie nahm den Rechten und der Windzug wurde stärker. Eine weite und große Wiese erstreckte sich vor ihr und unzählige Blumen waren dort gepflanzt. Am Tag würden diese mit Sicherheit in den all möglichsten Farben strahlen. Gerade wollte die Elbin die Treppe hinter gehen, die vor ihr lag, aber als sie zwei engumschlungene Gestalten sah, hielt sie inne. Es war dunkel und Nîn konnte nur einzelne Umrisse erkennen, deswegen huschte sie mit schnellen Schritten die Treppe runter. Erschrocken taumelte sie ein paar Schritte zurück, als sie eine Person neben sich erblickte, die hinter einen Busch hockte.  
  
"Alice," zischte die Elbin und blieb vor dem hockenden Mädchen stehen, dass sie entgeistert anstarrte. "Was tust du hier?" Ihre Freundin antwortete aber nicht, statt dessen zog diese, sie zu sich auf den Boden.  
  
"Sei leise, es ist gerade so spannend...." Ihre haselnussbraunen Augen funkelten aufgeregt und sie blickte wieder zu den beiden Gestalten hin. Auch Nîn wagte einen Blick dorthin und sie konnte die beiden erkennen. Es war Aragorn und ein fremde Elbin.  
  
"Eigentlich ist eine Liebe zwischen Menschen und Elben verboten...." Alicé wand sich Nîn zu, die fragend drein schaute.  
  
"Aber wieso denn das, Alicé?"  
  
Das Mädchen lächelte geheimnisvoll und antwortete leise: "Elben sind unsterblich...." Nîn´s Augen weiteten sich ungläubig und ihr Kopf begann fieberhaft die eben aufgenommene Information zu verarbeiten. °Unsterblich? Aber dann bin ich das ja dann auch....wenn ich wirklich eine Elbin bin....wie gern würde ich wissen, wieso das alles hier?° Nîn stand wortlos auf und kehrte den beiden Liebenden den Rücken zu. Auch die flüsternden Worte von Alicé interessierten sie nicht mehr, sie wollte jetzt nur noch ins Bett.  
  
Die Elbin hatte keine Ahnung, ob sie den richtigen Weg wieder zu ihrem Zimmer zurück gefunden hatte. Aber als sie das Zimmer betreten hatte und sich ins Bett gelegt hatte, war ihr das auch so ziemlich egal. Denn hier war es so warm und weich. Wenige Minuten später hatte Nîn ihre Augen geschlossen und schlief fest ein. Was sie nicht bemerkt hatte, war eine schlafende Person neben sich. 


	5. Schlimmer gehts nicht

Kapitel 5 - Es geht noch schlimmer  
  
Die Sonne schien direkt auf ihr zierliches Gesicht und der Raum erfüllte sich mit den morgendlichen Düften der Natur. Etwas kitzelte sie an ihrer Nasenspitze und Nîn fuhr mit ihrer Hand müde darüber. Ihre Augen hatte sie noch geschlossen und wunderte sich, was das den sei.  
  
"Es sind eindeutig Haare," murmelte die Elbin und zog etwas daran. Zu ihrer Verwunderung merkte sie beim Ziehen überhaupt keine Schmerzen. Sie zog etwas fester daran und eine aufgebrachte Stimme schrie: "Autsch!" Nîn lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Sie hatte gestern tatsächlich den Raum verfehlt und war nun sonst wo gelandet. Noch immer einzelne Strähnen in der Hand haltend, machte sie nun ganz langsam ihre Augen auf. Ein blaues irritiertes Augenpaar sah ihr entgegen und die Elbin musste kräftig schlucken. Sie lag eindeutig mit einem männlichen Elb im Bett, dessen Gesicht keine zwei Zentimeter neben den Ihrigen lag. Aber es kam noch schlimmer! Die Haare des Elben waren eindeutig dunkelbraun und zitternd ließ Nîn diese los. Da die Elbin keine weiteren Anstalten machte sich auch nur zu rühren, räusperte sich der Elb lautstark. Fieberhaft begann Nîn diese Situation zu verarbeiten und ein dicker Kloß schnürte ihr den Hals zu. Ganz vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf und ebenso langsam stieg sie aus diesem großen und prachtvollem Bett.  
  
"Herr Elrond, es tut mir unendlich leid, aber ich....."  
  
Nîn stoppte und musterte den Elben. Sein Gesicht nahm mehr als eine gesunde Farbe an und die Elbin wusste auch sofort warum! Mitten in der Nacht musste wohl ihr Hemd verrutscht sein und Elrond hatte nun freien Blick auf ihre entblößten Brüste. Voller Verzweiflung entlockte Nîn dies einen hohen Schrei. Worauf sich Elrond schützend die Hände vor seinen empfindlichen Ohren hielt und das Mädchen geschockt an sah. Der sonst so immer gelassene Elb sprang auf, packte sich das Mädchen und presste seine Hand auf Nîn´s weiche Lippen. Sofort wurde es augenblicklich still im Raum und man hörte die beiden Wesen nur leise atmen.  
  
"Bitte seit still, sonst....."  
  
Der Elb wurde durch einen lauten Knall unterbrochen, denn die war Tür aufflogen und dutzende Elben liefen in das Gemach des Herren hinein. Sie hatten alle ihre Waffen gezückt und starrten mit offenen Mündern dem vorliegenden Ereignis zu. Auch Legolas war unter ihnen, der als einziger die Stimme, nach ein paar stillschweigenden Minuten, wieder fand.  
  
"Entschuldigt unser plötzliches Eintreten, aber wir dachten ihr seit in Gefahr, Herr Elrond! Wir wussten ja nicht, dass sie Damenbesuch haben."  
  
Auch die anderen Elben murmelten eine Entschuldigung und machten sich so schnell es ging aus dem Staub. Noch immer verharrten Nîn und Elrond in der gleichen Position, wie Legolas und die anderen sie vor gefunden hatten.  
  
"Würdet ihr mich vielleicht wieder los lassen......"  
  
Elrond blickte das Mädchen an, wessen er noch immer fest an sich gedrückt hatte und er ließ es schleunigst wieder los.  
  
"Ihr müsst euch nun wirklich nicht trennen, ich werde auch sofort gehen!"  
  
"Nein wartet.....Legolas...."  
  
Die immer noch leicht geschockte Elbin lächelte nun ganz schüchtern und sah zum Prinzen hinauf, der nun mehr als verwirrt drein schaute.  
  
"Es war nur ein Versehen, damit ihr das wisst...."  
  
Aber Legolas entlockte dies nur ein breites Grinsen und seine Augen funkelten belustigt.  
  
"Nun ja, wie ihr meint.....Herr Elrond...wenn ihr mich bitte entschuldigen würdet..."  
  
Der blonde Elb verließ den Raum mit leisen Schritten und auch Nîn wollte so schnell wie möglich dieses peinliche Erlebnis vergessen, als sie die leise und doch ernste Stimme des Herren von Bruchtal hörte.  
  
"Ich hoffe, das bleibt unter uns....Lady Nîn....."  
  
Die Elbin nickte heftig und rannte schnell aus dem Raum.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Der Prinz aus Düsterwald stand lässig gegen eine Wand gelehnt und hatte soeben, noch den letzten Satz von Elrond mitbekommen. Ein Grinsen huschte schnell über seine Lippen, aber wurde sofort wieder ernst, als der Elb Nîn´s wütenden Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. Gerade war sie wutentbrannt an ihm vorbei gelaufen, hatte Legolas aber anscheinend noch rechtzeitig bemerkt. Völlig rot im Gesicht drehte sie sich schwungvoll zu ihm um, wahrscheinlich etwas zu dolle, denn die hübsche Elbin rutschte auf den glatten und sauberen Marmorboden unter ihren Füßen aus. Gerade als Nîn sich auf eine unsanfte Landung auf ihren Hinterteil vorbereitete, hatte der Prinz von hinten seine Arme um die Elbin geschlungen und hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt.  
  
"Lady Nîn, ihr solltet wirklich etwas vorsichtiger sein...." Sein Atem streifte über ihre empfindlichen Ohren und ein wolligwarmer Schauer lief ihr den Rücken herunter. Seine warmen Hände umfassten ihren Bauch stärker und ließen die Elbin unwirkehrlich aufzucken. Ihr Rücken war fest gegen seine Brust gepresst und sie spürte jede einzelne Fase seiner Muskeln. Erst nach ein paar Minuten, wurde Nîn klar in welche Situation sie sich überhaupt befand.  
  
"Meint ihr, ich bin so zerbrechlich?!"  
  
Die Elbin hatte sich losgerissen und ihre tiefgrünen Augen funkelten herausfordernd. Nîn fiel es sofort wieder ein. Wollte sie sich nicht an diesen unverschämten Elben rächen? Oh doch, dass auf jeden Fall! Aber das musste noch warten. Ihr würde bestimmt noch was Gutes einfallen. Ein leichtes unschuldiges Lächeln bildete sich auf ihren Lippen, was Legolas mehr als verwirrte.  
  
"Ihr seit ja wie ausgewechselt. Erst sauer wie ein grimmiger Zwerg und dann wieder sanft wie ein Lamm. Ist denn mit euch auch alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Ihr Lächeln wurde liebevoller und Nîn zog leicht an Legolas´ Arm.  
  
"Würdet ihr mich zurück in mein Gemach bringen? Ich finde nicht mehr zurück."  
  
Ein charmantes Lächeln gab der Elb preis und er nickte leicht.  
  
"Aber natürlich, my Lady...."  
  
Still und voller Zufriedenheit folgte die Elbin den jungen Prinzen zurück zu ihrem Gemach durch die unzähligen Gänge des Palastes von Elrond.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alicé stand unschlüssig vor dem weißen verzierten Wandschrank und blickte angestrengt dorthinein. Was Elben doch für prachtvolle Kleidung besaßen? Wie lange träumte das Mädchen schon davon irgendwann einmal Elbenkleidung tragen zu dürfen. Jetzt schien dieser langerhegte Wunsch endlich in Erfüllung gehen zu wollen.  
  
"Mhm, am besten etwas schlichtes....ich will ja nicht zu aufgetakelt rüber kommen. Der Prinz soll ja nicht schlechtes von mir denken....."  
  
Völlig in Gedanken versunken, merkte das Mädchen gar nicht, wie lautstark an der Tür geklopft wurde. Erst als sich plötzlich zwei Arme um ihre Hüften legten, schrie Alicé hysterisch auf. Erschrocken schüttelte sie diese Person ab und sah in zwei wunderschöne blaue Augen. Der Elb grinste bis über beide Ohren und verbeugte sich tief.  
  
"Ihr müsst Lady Alicé sein....die Hobbits erzählten von euch...."  
  
Das Mädchen musterte den Elben etwas genauer. Er hatte seidig lange dunkelbraune Haare und seiner Kleidung zur urteilen, war er hier hoch angesehen. Aber natürlich! Das müsste einer von Elrond´s Söhnen sein.  
  
"Seit ihr Elladan oder Elrohir? Ich habe gehört, man kann euch gar nicht auseinander halten...."  
  
Der Elb ihr gegenüber grinste nun breit und zeigte auch keine Hemmungen dem hübschen Mädchen seine Gedanken mitzuteilen.  
  
"Ein Kuss von euch und ich würde es verraten."  
  
Alicé lächelte zur Verwunderung des Elben´s und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Dabei sah sie ihm fest in die Augen und streichelte mit ihren schmalen Händen seinen Nacken.  
  
"Aber nur einen ganz kleinen...."  
  
Unbemerkbar nickte der Elb und legte seine Hände um ihre Taille. Gerade als sich ihre Lippen nur um Zentimeter trennten, wurde die Tür aufgerissen. Dort stand ein völlig geschockter Elb, der den Elben in Alicé Armen total ähnelte.  
  
"Elladan musst du den gleich das Mädchen überfallen?!"  
  
Alicé wurde nun über beide Ohren rot, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie sich noch immer an den schönen Elben klammerte. Schnell wand ich das Mädchen von ihn ab, worauf er sichtlich enttäuscht war. Elladan sah seinen Bruder wütend an.  
  
"Musst du denn jetzt gerade rein platzen? Lady Alicé und ich wollten uns nur besser kennen lernen."  
  
Das Mädchen lächelte amüsant und musste feststellen, das Elrohir wohl der Vernünftigere von beiden war. Sie hätte gern weiter das Gespräch mitverfolgt, aber Elrohir wand sich von seinen Bruder ab und widmete sich nun Alicé zu.  
  
"Entschuldigt, aber eigentlich bin ich nur hier, um euch zu sagen, dass ihr zum Frühstück antreten sollt. Elladan war ja damit beauftragt worden, aber wie ihr seht, kann der Kerl euch nur belästigen."  
  
Elladan zog einen Schmollmund und lief stillschweigend aus dem Raum. Alicé musste darauf kichern und winkte nun Elrohir kurz zu, der die Tür leise hinter sich schloss. Nun konnte sich das Mädchen wieder voll und ganz der Kleidung zu wenden.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seufzend lehnte sich die Elbin gegen die geschlossene Zimmertür und ließ ihren Blick nun zum ersten mal im Zimmer umher schweifen. Ihr war noch gar nicht aufgefallen, wie schön ihr Zimmer doch eingerichtet war. Das große weiße blumenverzierte Bett stand direkt in der Mitte des Raumes. Rechts war ein versilberter Wandschrank und an den Wänden hingen wunderschöne Bilder von Wäldern. Was Nîn gestern auch noch nicht aufgefallen war, war das schone große Fenster. Wenn man hinaus sah, wurde jedem ein atemberaubender Blick von Wasserfällen und riesen Bäumen geboten. Lange konnte sie den schönen Anblick nicht genießen, denn sie erinnerte sich daran, was Legolas ihr noch eben gesagt hatte.  
  
~Ich hoffe, ihr werdet bald zum Frühstück erscheinen~  
  
"Oh, natürlich werde ich kommen. Ich habe schon einen Bärenhunger....aber ich kann doch dort nicht so erscheinen...."  
  
Nîn sah an sich herunter und bemerkte, wie dreckig und befleckt ihre Schuluniform doch sei. Sie überlegte nicht lange und öffnete den großen Wandschrank. Kleidung, soviel das Auge sehen konnte! Schnell wühlte die Elbin sich durch den Kleiderberg und fand auch gleich etwas passendes. Sie hielt ein grünes Gewand in den Händen, goldene Muster waren auf der Vorderseite bestickt worden. Geschickt ließ sie ihre Schuluniform zu Boden gleiten und zog sich das Gewand über. Es hing wie ein Sack an ihr herunter und Nîn wollte gerade die Hoffung aufgeben, als sie ein blaues Band bemerkte.  
  
"Das werde ich mir einfach um die Hüfte binden....."  
  
Und tatsächlich! Jetzt das die Kleidung perfekt, auch wenn ihrer Meinung es viel zu kurz war, denn es bedeckte gerade mal ihren Po. Aber das war ihr egal, sollten den Männern doch die Augen ausfallen. Außerdem so könnte ihr die Rache an Legolas auf jeden Fall leichter fallen. Schnell suchte sich Nîn noch ein paar braune Stiefel heraus und band ihre langen hellbraunen Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen. Zufrieden betrachtete sie sich im Spiegel und musste feststellen, dass sie jetzt wirklich wie eine echte Elbin ausschaute.  
  
"So jetzt kann es losgehen....."  
  
Nîn atmete noch einmal tief ein und betrat mit Herzklopfen den Flur. Was wäre wenn sich alle über sie lustig machten, so wie sie aussah? Aber als sie mit einem freundlich Lächeln von einem der Elben im Gang begrüßt wurde, verschwanden ihre Zweifel.  
  
"Ihr müsst Lady Nîn sein. Ich bin Elrohir, einer der Söhne von Lord Elrond...."  
  
Der braunhaarige Elb verbeugte sich höflich und hauchte der Elbin einen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken. Prompt wurde die Elbin rot und zog verlegen ihre Hand weg.  
  
"Danke für eure Freundlichkeit, aber sollten wir nicht schnell zum Frühstück erscheinen?"  
  
Elrohir lächelte sanft und nickte leicht.  
  
"Ihr habt Recht, aber ihr seht eher so aus, als ob ihr uns schon verlassen wolltet."  
  
Nervös machte die Elbin ein paar Schritte zurück und biss sich nachdenklich auf die Lippen. Sie hatte also doch was falsches angezogen, aber als sie in Elrohir´s blauen Augen blickte, wurde Nîn etwas ruhiger und entspannte sich wieder.  
  
"Soll ich mich schnell umziehen? Es ist doch bestimmt unhöflich, wenn ich dort so erscheine..."  
  
Aber der Elb schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und bot seinen Arm an. Zögernd hakte sich Nîn bei ihm ein und ließ sich in den Speisesaal führen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Staunend betrachtete Alicé die große schöne Halle und ihr Blick fiel auf den reich gedeckten Tisch. An dem fanden mindestens 30 Leute Platz.  
  
"Das ist einfach der Wahnsinn..... Legolas ohne dich hätte ich nie diesen Saal gefunden...ein Glück das ich dir auf einen der Gänge begegnet bin...."  
  
Sie wand sich dem Prinzen zu und lächelte freudestrahlend. Legolas musste schmunzeln, dem Mädchen war rein gar nichts unangenehm. Sie merkte ja nicht einmal, wenn sie ihn schon duzte. Aber das war ihm relativ egal, so füllte er sich wenigstens unter normalen Leuten wohl. Alicé bemerkte seine Abwesenheit und strich leicht über seinen Arm, als Herr Elrond hinter ihnen auftauchte.  
  
"Ich hätte euch fast für eine Elbin gehalten, würde euch euer schwarzes gelocktes Haar nicht verraten, Lady Alicé...."  
  
Das Mädchen lächelte den Elben dankbar zu und drehte sich einmal um sich selbst. Dabei wirbelte ihr weißsiberndes Kleid umher, dass ihr bis über die Knie reichte. Auf ihrer Brust zierte ein grünes Blatt das Kleid. Elrond entlockte dies ein leichtes Grinsen.  
  
"Ich möchte gern mehr von euch und eurer Welt erfahren. Würdet ihr mir davon beim frühstücken erzählen?"  
  
Gerade als Alicé zum Wort anheben wollte, erschienen hinter dem Elben auch schon lautstark vier kleine Hobbits. Als sie das Mädchen erblickten, staunten sie.  
  
"Wow, du siehst echt hübsch aus," stellte Pippin fest und Merry nickte heftig. Auch Frodo und Sam machten ihr ein Kompliment, bevor sie Alicé mit zum Tisch zogen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fröhliches Lachen und lautstarke Gespräche hörte man schon von weiten und ließen Nîn´s Herz schneller und lauter klopfen. Also waren alle anderen schon eingetroffen, nur sie war mal wieder zu spät gekommen. Jetzt würde die Elbin sicher sämtliche Blicke auf sich ziehen. Bei diesen Gedanken wurde ihr ganz schwindelig und sie drückte sich stärker an Elrohir´s Arm. Der bemerkte, wie angespannt Nîn doch war und lächelte ihr aufmunternd entgegen. Sie versuchte dieses Lächeln zu erwidern, aber als sie Gimli´s lautstarke Stimme vernahm, blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen. Hatte sie da nicht eben etwas zwischen sie und Elrond gehört? Nîn wollte kehrt machen, aber ihr Begleiter zog sie unbarmherzig weiter und ehe sich die Elbin versah, stand sie auch schon im großen Speisesaal. Drückende Stille war eingekehrt und das leicht grinsende Gesicht von Legolas belastete Nîn am meisten.  
  
"Vater, es tut uns Leid, dass wir zu spät gekommen sind."  
  
Elrond winkte ab und machte eine Geste, dass die beiden sich setzten sollten. Auf der rechten Seite saßen die Hobbits mit Alicé, Aragorn, Arwen und Gimli. Elrond, Legolas und zwei weitere Elben, sie sie nicht kannte, saßen auf der linken Seite. Am liebsten hätte sie sich ganz am Ende des Tisches gesetzt, aber dort hatte soeben Elrohir Platz genommen. So musste sich Nîn wohl oder übel neben Legolas und den Elben, den Elrohir so ähnlich sah, setzen.  
  
"Noch so eine Schönheit, wenn ich mich vorstellen dürfte. Bruder von Elrohir und Sohn von Elrond."  
  
Auch dieser Elb küsste sanft ihren Handrücken und ihr Gesicht glich gleich einer Tomate. Elladan musste bei diesen Anblick grinsen und war wie verzaubert. Das einzige Wort, welches er jetzt gerne sagen würde, war "süß". Zugeben diese Elbin war anders und umso interessanter. Er nahm es sich fest vor, heute mit ihr auf dem Fest zu tanzen. Sein Blick wanderte jetzt zu dem Mädchen gegenüber, was ihn wütend anstarrte. War sie etwa eifersüchtig? Im gefiel dieses Spiel. Zwei kleine Schönheiten zum auswählen, aber für welche sollte er sich entscheiden?  
  
Nîn dagegen linste unaufällig zu Legolas, aber wohl nicht vorsichtig genug, denn der schenkte ihr ein warmes und liebevolles Lächeln. Als ob es schon heute nicht schlimm genug wäre, ihr Gesicht schien vor Hitze zu explodieren. Gimli, der die Elbin schon seit langer Zeit beobachtete hatte, grinste nun breit.  
  
"Wenn ihr mal alle ruhig sein würdet. Wir wurden vorhin doch einfach unterbrochen. Wollen wir denn nicht zu unserem vorigen Gesprächsthema zurück kommen? Legolas, du weißt doch am besten Bescheid!"  
  
Erschrocken und gleichzeitig flehend schaute sie den blonden Elben. Das konnte er ihr doch jetzt nicht wirklich an tun. Außerdem würde Elrond doch sicher etwas dagegen haben. Aber zu ihrer Verwunderung ging Legolas garnicht drauf ein.  
  
"Wenn du es nicht erzählen magst, tue ich das eben. Aber erst eine Frage zu euch Nîn. Was habt ihr heute morgen in Elrond´s Bett gemacht?"  
  
Voller Verzweiflung sah sie zu Elrond herüber, dem ein leichter roter Schimmer auf den Wangen lag. Auch ihm hatte es die Worte verschlagen, nur ein böser Blick zu Nîn und sie wurde noch weiter eingeschüchtert. Das hieß wohl so viel: "Und ich dachte du wolltest nichts verraten!"  
  
"Das will ich aber jetzt auch wissen. Was habt ihr bei meinem Vater getrieben," wollte Elladan neugierig wissen. Dabei zuckten Elrond´s Augenbrauen verdächtig und Nîn wusste, gleich würde er explodieren.  
  
"Elladan, ich weiß das du gern diesen Worten glauben schenkst, aber dies ist nur ein Gerücht."  
  
Der Elb sprach voller Zorn und blickte seinen Sohn wütend an, der sich darauf wieder dem Essen widmete und "Spielverderber" murmelte. Auch Gimli hielt es für besser jetzt lieber seinen Mund zu halten. Wenn Elrond wütend wurde, war nicht zu Spaßen.  
  
Der Rest des Frühstücks verlief dann weiter hin ruhig. Aber bevor sich alle erheben wollten, sprach Elrond seine Gäste noch einmal an.  
  
"Wie ihr wisst, werden wir heute den beendeten Ringkrieg feieren. Ich möchte das jeder in seiner besten Kleidung erscheint und sich dementsprechend auch richtig benimmt."  
  
Dabei streifte sein Blick der seiner Söhne und er fuhr weiter fort: "Wie beginnen so gegen Abend. Wenn alles vorbereitet ist, wird euch aber noch mitgeteilt werden. Damit ist für jetzt erstmal alles gesagt worden."  
  
Lautes Gemurmel brach sofort aus und Alicé kam ihrer Freundin gleich entgegen.  
  
"Komm lass uns in den Garten gehen, gestern konnten wir die Blumen ja nicht betrachten."  
  
Nîn nickte nur, sie hatte ja sowieso nichts besseres vor und ließ sich quer durch den Palast ziehen. 


	6. Eine Träne mit einem Kuss

Kapitel 6 - Der Kuss und eine Träne  
  
Konzentriert horchte die junge hübsche Elbin den lauten der Natur und zog den Duft von vielen verschiedenen Blumen scharf ein. Verträumt starrte sie in den hellblauen wolkenlosen Himmel und atmete erleichtert aus. Was hier doch für eine angenehme Ruhe herrschte?  
  
"Nin! Schau mal! Nîn!"  
  
Mit der Ruhe war es schnell aus und vorbei. Genervt verdrehte die Angesprochene ihre Augen und hockte sich neben das schwarzhaarige Mädchen, wessen wie versteinert in den stillen Teich starrte. "Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los?"  
  
Stumm zeigte Alicé in eine Richtung, aus der zwei junge braunhaarige Elben auf sie zu marschierten. Beide hatte ein unschuldiges Lächeln auf den Lippen und begrüßten die zwei Mädchen herzlich.  
  
"Da ist ja unsere Schönheit, die mit unseren Vater in einem Bett schlief," spottete Elladan und legte seinen Arm tröstend um Nîn, die langsam die Farbe einer Tomate an nahm. Wieso mussten denn alle heute auf sie rum hacken? Hatte sie nicht schon genug Probleme mit Legolas? Einen Moment mal! Sie musste unbedingt noch ihren Plan ausführen. Aber wann?  
  
Nîn war so mit ihren Überlegungen beschäftigt, dass sie gar nicht mit bekam, wie sich Elrohir und Alicé heimlich aus dem Staub machten.  
  
"So jetzt sind wir endlich allein." Elladan zog Nîn näher zu sich heran und lächelte sanft. Diese sah erschrocken auf und ihr wurde klar in welcher Situation sie sich überhaupt befand. Hätte sie denn nicht Elladan mit Alicé verziehen können? Elrohir war gegenüber ihr nämlich viel höflicher. Um sich aus dieser peinlichen Lage zu befreien, drückte Nîn ihn etwas weg und sah verlegen auf.  
  
"Elladan könntet ihr mir nicht den Palast zeigen? Ich verlaufe mich nämlich immer so schnell. Das dürftet ihr ja jetzt mehr als genug mit bekommen haben." Der Elb lachte auf und ließ Nîn darauf los.  
  
"Ja, mein Vater hat dies wohl am besten gespürt bekommen." Darauf wurde Nîn noch etwas röter, als sie schon überhaupt war und seufzte. Würde über diese Sache denn nie Gras wachsen?  
  
"Aber da ich ja ein Gentleman bin, frühe ich die Lady natürlich ein bisschen herum." Nîn strahlte überglücklich und zog Elladan gleich darauf sanft am Arm.  
  
"Na dann los. Wir haben ja nicht ewig Zeit." Vergnügt machten sich die beiden Elben auf den Weg durch den Palast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gelangweilt spazierten Legolas und Gimli ein bisschen umher. Unterwegs stoppte der Zwerg ein paar mal und bestaunte die vielen schönen Gegenstände Elrond´s. Der Prinz aus Düsterwald hätte dies mit Sicherheit auch brennend interessiert, schwirrte in seinem Kopf doch nicht immer die kleine freche Elbin herum. Sie war schön und außergewöhnlich. Ja, bestimmt noch mehr! Aber wieso beschäftigte sich er damit überhaupt? Er könnte jede andere Frau haben, wieso dann gerade sie?  
  
"Legolas? Du wirkst so abwesend. Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?" Gimli´s besorgte Stimme ließ ihn wieder zu sich kommen und er nickte leicht.  
  
"Was soll denn mit mir sein? Ich beschäftige mich nur gerade mit den beiden Mädchen. Wieso sind sie hier und wie sind sie zu uns gekommen?" Den Zwerg entlockte dies nur ein fettes Grinsen und er lachte darauf schallend los.  
  
"Mir kommt es eher so vor, als hättest du dich in einen der beiden verliebt," gluckste er und fuhr fort: "Es ist die Elbin, richtig?" Geschockt und gleichzeitig ertappt schaute der Elb schnell in eine andere Richtung. Verdammt, er hatte doch sonst seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle. Wieso musste Gimli ihn den jetzt gerade aus dem Konzept bringen.  
  
"Legolas? Das war doch nur ein Scherz." Der Zwerg versuchte in Legolas´ Augen zu deuten, was gerade mit ihm los war. Dann verstand er rasch. Sein Freund hatte sich tatsächlich verliebt und das in ein halbes Kind! "Na ja, hätte ich mir ja auch eigentlich denken können."  
  
Der Elb unterbrach ihn rasch und deutete stumm in eine Richtung. "Und das du mir ja deine Klappe hältst. Es ist nicht so wie du denkst." Gimli nickte wissend und fixierte Nîn an, die so eben gerade um die Ecke gebogen war. Elladan begleitete sie und erklärte mal hier und da etwas.  
  
"Gimli! Legolas! Was macht ihr denn hier?" Elladan blieb gutgelaunt vor dem beiden stehen, worauf Nîn nur weiter wollte. Keinesfalls hatte sie Lust sich wieder in irgend einer Weise lächerlich zu machen.  
  
"Na ja, Legolas und ich spazieren ein bisschen umher. Das mit dem Fest dauernd ja noch ein bisschen. Außerdem reden wir gerade über ein sehr heikles Thema. Willst du und Miss Nîn nicht auch dran teilnehmen?" Vorsichtig lugte der Zwerg zu Legolas hinauf und bemerkte, wie verdächtig doch seine Augenlider zuckten. Gleich würde der gelassene Elb sicher vor Zorn platzen. Aber zu Gimli´s Enttäuschung kam es erst gar nicht dazu, denn der Prinz drehte sich wortlos um und ging davon.  
  
"Was ist denn mit Legolas los?" Elladan schaute dem Elben fragend hinter her und widmete sich dann Nîn, die besorgt dreinschaute.  
  
"Er hat sicher Kummer. Hoffentlich ist alles mit ihm im Ordnung. Ich werde ihn mal fragen, was los is." Bevor Elladan protestieren konnte, war die Elbin auch schon verschwunden.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Der blonde schöne Elb starrte nachdenklich in den blauen Himmel hinauf und seufzte. Was hatte ihn nur dazu bewegt so einfach zu verschwinden? War ihm das unangenehm und peinlich, wenn Nîn über seine Gefühle Bescheid wusste? Verzweifelt sank er auf die Knie und seine Hände gruben sich ins weiche Gras.  
  
"Meine kleine schöne fremde Elbin, wie kannst du mich denn nur so durcheinander bringen?" , murmelte Legolas und gleich musste er auflächeln. Jetzt redete er schon mit sich selbst.  
  
"Prinz Legolas!"  
  
Der Elb blickte erschrocken auf und stand gleich darauf wieder aufrecht. Er sah vom weiten, wie Nîn etwas schüchtern und zögernd sich ihm näherte. Er lachte amüsant auf, als sie direkt vor ihm stand. Völlig verlegen und unschlüssig.  
  
"Lady Nîn, was bereitet mir die Ehre eure Anwesenheit zu spüren...."  
  
Die Elbin wurde sofort wieder rot, aber gleich darauf starrte sie ihn wütend an. Er machte sich also schon wieder über sie lustig! Aber sie würde ihre Rache schon noch bekommen.  
  
"Ich hatte mir Sorgen um euch gemacht, aber da ihr euch nur über mich lustig macht, gehe ich auch gleich wieder."  
  
Gerade als sich Nîn umdrehen wollte, schlang Legolas seine Arme um ihre Taille und presste ihren Rücken fest gegen seine Brust. War sie heute denn nicht schon einmal in diese Lage geraten? Vorsichtig lehnte sie ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter und schloss ihre Augen. Wie gut dieser Elb doch roch, als ob sie auf einer Wiese voller duftender Blumen lag. Jetzt spürte sie seinen warmen Atem im Nacken und Nîn lief ein wolligwarmer Schauer über den Rücken. Langsam fuhren ihre Hände seine Arme rauf und runter. Darauf tupfte Legolas ihr viele heiße Küsse in den Nacken und die Elbin seufzte genüsslich auf.  
  
"Halt Legolas," hauchte sie, aber trotzdem entfernte sie sich keinen Millimeter von ihm. Sondern drehte sich jetzt zu ihm und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Sie versank in Legolas tiefblauen Augen, auch ihm erging es nicht besser. Denn ihre grünen Augen zogen den Elben magisch an. Er sah auf ihre weichen erdbeerfarbenen Lippen und wünschte sich nichts sehnlichster, als diese mal zu kosten.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gelangweilt spazierte Elladan durch den ganzen Palast. Was sollte er mit der Zeit zum Fest bloß noch anfangen? Alicé war mit Elrohir unterwegs und komischerweise konnte er diese überhaupt nicht mehr ausfindig machen. Übrig blieb nur noch Nîn! Aber diese war ja vorhin eiligst hinter Legolas hergerannt. Er stoppte geschockt, als der braunhaarige Elb den Palastgarten erreichte und Nîn in Legolas Armen erblickte.  
  
"Was hat das zu bedeuten? Die beiden sind doch wohl nicht ineinander verliebt?", fragte er sich selbst und begann nun zu rennen. Lachend und winkend lief er den beiden entgegen. Als die beiden Elben Elladan erblickten, lösten sie sich ruckartig voneinander.  
  
"Elladan," stotterte Legolas und drehte sein rotes Gesicht zur Seite. Auch Nîn sah verlegen zu Boden und überlegte sich, wie sie nun aus diesem Schlamassel nur heraus käme.  
  
"Ähm, ich gehe dann mal. Ich möchte mich noch für das Fest vorbereiten."  
  
Beide Elben wollten zum Protest anheben, aber Nîn lächelte nur kurz und rannte blindlings zurück in ihr Gemach. Zurück blieben zwei völlig verwirrte Elben.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Die Elbin erwachte durch sanfte und mysteriöse Worte. Nachdem Nîn die beiden Elben verlassen hatte, musste sie in ihrem Gemach eingeschlafen sein. Wie viele Stunden wohl vergangen seihen?  
  
"Hey du Schlafmütze, steh auf. Es ist Zeit oder willst du zu spät zum Fest kommen?"  
  
Mit einem Mal war Nîn völlig wach und schaute trotzdem noch etwas verschlafen in Elldan´s schönes Gesicht. Er grinste amüsant auf und bot ihr seine Hand an. Zögernd ließ sie sich aus dem Bett hoch helfen und stand etwas wacklig auf den Beinen. Elladan bemerkte dies und musste die schwächelne Elbin in seinen Armen auf fangen.  
  
"Nîn, was ist mit dir los?"  
  
Die Elbin begann zu Schluchzen und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter. Verwirrt und völlig überrumpelt strich er sanft über ihr Haar und flüsterte in einer anderen Sprache ein paar beruhigende Worte zu. Aber dies machte sie nur noch trauriger und die Tränen purzelten nur so aus ihren Augen.  
  
"Es passt schon sehr gut zu deinem Namen, aber bitte weine nicht mehr. Mit einem Lächeln siehst du viel hübscher aus."  
  
Verwundert blickte Nîn den Elben in seine blauen Augen und schaute ihn fragend an.  
  
"Was meinst du damit?"  
  
Ihre Stimme war rau und leise. Aber Elladan verstand sie natürlich und antwortete lachend:  
  
"Mhm, eine Elbin die kein Sindarin spricht. Schon sehr merkwürdig. Aber dann kannst du natürlich auch nicht wissen, dass Nin "Träne" bedeutet."  
  
Jetzt schaute Nîn nur noch fragender drein. "Aber wieso hat man mich so genannt? Wenn das ein elbischer Name ist, warum hat man ihn mir in meiner Welt gegeben?"  
  
Plötzlich brach die Elbin in erneute Tränen aus. Denn in ihrem Traum war sie wieder Zuhause, bei ihrer Mutter, Freunden und Verwandten. Aber jetzt war sie hier, in einer völlig fremden Welt und es gab kein Zeichen, dass sie jemals wieder zurück kehren könnte.  
  
"Hey, Hey jetzt ist aber gut...."  
  
Elladan schob seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und ihre salzigen Tränen rannen über ihre Lippen. Eine ungeheure Lust befiel dem Elben und er kostete ihre Lippen mit den Seinigen. Sofort entspannte sich die Elbin ein wenig und sie ließ einfach alles geschehen. Seine Lippen fühlten sich so sanft und weich an, außerdem beruhigte es sie innerlich ein wenig und sie ließ sich ganz in seinen Armen fallen. 


End file.
